Os : Those Three Word
by allylicity
Summary: Suite imaginée après le 15x23, Deluca a dit à Meredith les trois mots, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Un événement va précipiter sa réponse.


**OS : Those three words Grey's Anatomy **

**Suite imaginée après le 15x23, Deluca a dit à Meredith les trois mots, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Un événement va précipiter sa réponse. **

**Chers lecteurs,**

**Un petit OS sur une suite que j'ai imaginée pour l'épisode 15x23 entre Mer et Deluca.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé**

**Bonne soirée et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_(Le lendemain)_

Meredith commençait une nouvelle journée mais elle était dans la lune. Il faut dire qu'Andrea ne l'avait pas ménagé : il lui avait dit les trois mots fatidiques.

Bon sang, elle n'avait pas entendu ces trois mots depuis très longtemps… trop longtemps…

« _Mer ? Allo, la Terre à Mer ?_

La mère de famille reprit ses esprits devant une Amelia très étonnée et curieuse.

_\- Désolée, tu disais ?_

Amelia sourit un instant :

_\- J'en connais une qui a un bel italien dans sa tête… _

_\- Arrête tu veux, _lança Meredith avant de vite monter dans sa voiture et d'emmener les enfants à l'école pour échapper au covoiturage.

Une fois les enfants déposés, la jeune femme conduisait au travail, l'esprit embrumé.

_« Je t'aime… », _pourquoi avait-il dit ses mots ?!

Tout marchait si bien entre eux pour l'instant, pourquoi tout compliquer ?!

Meredith commença par faire le tour de ses pré op et post op dès son arrivée au SGH. Elle croisa brièvement un Alex très perturbé. Sa femme Jo n'allait pas bien du tout et il se trouvait impuissant fasse à cette situation. La chirurgienne espérait que la situation de ses amis allait s'arranger. Alex mérite du bonheur…tout comme elle avec…

_\- Deluca ? _

_\- Quoi ?! _Répondit la chirurgienne qui fut sortie de ses pensées à Bailey.

_\- Vous n'avez pas vu Deluca ce matin ? Il devait gérer la mine mais personne ne l'a vu et c'est un vrai bazar là-bas ! Comme vous êtes assez « proches » tous les deux en ce moment je me suis dit que… _

_\- Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin Bailey. Il a peut-être un problème de voiture… _

_\- Sûrement », _répondit Meredith avant vite interpeller son autre interne pour partir sur une opération importante.

* * *

Sept heures plus tard et une patiente sauvée, Mer s'isola dans le bureau d'Alex pour voir si tout se passait bien à la maison entre la nounou et les enfants.

Une fois rassurée, la chirurgienne regarda son téléphone : pas de message de Deluca. Bizarre. Elle savait qu'Andrea avait sa fierté… mais elle avait un désagréable pressentiment.

Elle était dans le parking et était prête à partir lorsqu'elle reçu un message de Maggie.

'**Urgent ! Reviens au Seattle Grace en Neuro.'**

Meredith n'hésita pas une seconde et arriva au service d'Amélia en courant et trouva Maggie en compagnie de la sœur de Deluca, qui semblait choquée et avait son bras en écharpe ainsi que des blessures superficielles.

« _Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Mer, dont le cœur commençait à battre à cent à l'heure.

_\- Andrea a eu un accident de voiture en se rendant à l'hôpital, un conducteur ivre lui a barré la route, il y avait tellement de sang…__per l'amor del cielo__ ! _commença à dire Carina en sanglotant.

Meredith commença à avoir le tournis tandis que Maggie lui parlait :

_\- Deluca est au bloc, Amélia, Owen et Bailey s'occupent de lui._

_\- Je… est-ce que c'est grave ?! Il va s'en sortir ?!_

Maggie flancha une seconde, mais ce fut la seconde de trop pour Meredith qui courra jusqu'au tableau des blocs, ignorant les cris de Maggie, avant de foncer au bloc.

_« Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver une autre fois ! Pas après Derek ! » _

Pendant que Mer courait, des images de Deluca et elle, des souvenirs heureux défilaient en cascade. Puis une fois un masque mis, elle rentra dans le bloc mais Amélia regardait un Owen et une Bailey dépités tandis que la brunette annonçait :

_\- Heure du décès, 18h56. _

_\- Non ! murmura une Meredith effondrée, ne cessant d'entendre le bip incessant de la machine reliée à Andrea…Andrea…biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppp ! _

La chirurgienne se leva de son lit d'un bond, le cœur sur le point de s'arrêter : son réveil n'arrêtait pas de sonner…

_\- C'était un rêve ! » _se dit-elle tout haut en pleurant à moitié et de foncer se préparer.

Elle traversa la cuisine en un vrai tourbillon, laissant Amélia, Maggie et les enfants assez décontenancés, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait plus important à faire !

* * *

Meredith arriva chez Deluca et n'arrêta pas de frapper à sa porte d'entrée. Andrea ouvrit enfin, très étonné de voir la jeune femme.

_« Mer ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

Seulement Mer ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et se lança dans un long monologue, tout en franchissant le pas de la porte :

_\- Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi pour hier, mais je ne savais pas quoi te répondre… Depuis Derek, personne ne m'avait dit une telle chose et j'avais peur, j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver… et puis il y a ce cauchemar horrible que j'ai fait… _

_\- Un cauchemar ?_

_\- Laisse-moi terminer !_

_\- Ok… _répondit le bel italien, un peu inquiet de voir la femme qu'il aime dans un tel état.

Meredith se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son cœur.

_\- Je t'aime Andrea. Ça y est je l'ai enfin dit. Je t'aime._

Deluca prit la chirurgienne dans ses bras et l'embrassa de tout son être, touché par cette déclaration. Puis il releva le menton de Meredith et lui dit avec un grand sourire et un intense regard :

_\- Je t'aime et je ne te quitterais jamais Meredith. Et maintenant, je sais que je peux dormir apaisé vu que tu veilles sur moi à travers tes rêves. »_

Meredith embrassa Andrea et lui sourit, toujours enlacée dans ses bras.

Trois mots peuvent changer une vie. Trois mots, si doux, si puissants et à la fois si terrifiants… mais que serait la vie si nous ne la vivions pas pleinement avec amour et ne décidions pas de sauter le pas ?

* * *

_**Alors, qu'en avez vous penser? :D**_


End file.
